


Greetings

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They had a system.





	Greetings

“Hey, big man.” Stiles said.

Derek nodded.

“Hey, Sourwolf.” Stiles said.

Derek nodded.

“Hey, dude.” Stiles said.

Derek nodded.

“Hey, man.” Stiles said.

Derek nodded.

“Hey, Derek.” Stiles said.

“Hey,” Derek replied.

Stiles stilled, staring across the loft with wide eyes and a trembling bottom lip. “Oh my god. Oh my god. It’s all over,” he said, sniffling to himself as he sat on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What are you talking about?” Derek asked.

“Us. This. Its changing,” Stiles whined, throwing his hands in the air. “Every day I say something and then you just nod at me, but today you actually used words and it’s ruined  _ everything _ . Our lives are changing. Our relationship will never be the same,”

“Stiles,”

“What?” Stiles said, sulking.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
